Rewriter
by TheYinz
Summary: Tennouji Kotarou is a high school student that have a special power. One day, his beloved club member is disappear, all 5 of them. What will Tennouji Kotarou do? He starts with knowing nothing and try to find all the truth. on hiatus
1. Prologue : Depression

**Disclaimer : I don't own Rewrite.**

**Sorry if there is typo in this story.**

**Warning : Contain spoilers to anyone that haven't played or finished the stories.**

* * *

_After a while,_

_I realized that everyone is gone._

An usual morning, but with a little difference. My name is Tennouji Kotarou, I used to be in Occult Club, but not anymore. Everyone in Occult Club is gone without even telling me. I'm mad, I'm curious. Where did they go? I continue my life with the question ringing in my head.

"Good morning everyone!" I greet everyone in class as if nothing is happening, but everyone looks at me with a pity look from their eyes.

It's already three days after that incident occurs. All the people in my class always ask how I feel everyday, of course I'm not okay. But, what can I do? Is there anything that I can do? I always asking that question every time in my head, but still no answers coming from my head. The next day is the first time at school, Yoshino approach me after that incident. He is someone that always wanted to fight me, but I don't know why.

"Hey, Tennouji." He approach me and call me.

"Yes what is it?" I answer it with a low spirited voice.

"Why you don't do anything about what happened!" He suddenly slams at my table and yells.

"What do you mean by that?" I answered as if I'm too lazy to deal with him.

"Are you happy with all of this!? Everyone is gone, all of your friends, and you just sitting here, do nothing and act like nothing happened!?" He yells again at me and then said "Cih, forget it."

I don't know why he is angry, and I don't want to know it. That will make my problem even bigger. But from the deep of my heart, I think he is right.

After school, I walk around town, hoping to see any people that I know and then I bump into Esaka-san, a strange old man that kind to me.

"Oh Kotarou-kun, what a coincidence to meet you around here." He said that when see me.

"Well, I just taking a walk." I said.

"You look depressed, let's come to my place, you can talk any of your problem to me." He said that with smile in his face.

"Thanks, but no thank, I have a job to do." I kindly refuse his offer.

"Oh, I see. Well okay then" He wave Good bye and walk away.

After I separated, I continue wandering around town and unconsciously I wandering around the forest.

"What am I doing here?" I ask to myself.

Suddenly, I catch a glimpse of something I know. Little, hairy, pink, moving fast, it's chibimoth! Kotori's pet. It ran away after see me.

"If chibimoth is here, then Kotori." I said it and chase chibimoth.

I chase it around the forest and found Kotori with her parents far from the town inside the forest.

"Kotori!" I shouted.

"Kotarou? What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I just wandering and…" I want to explain things but she cut it.

"No! I can't involve you more than this, you must go away from here!" She shouted as if she don't want to see me anymore.

"But, I have many things to ask, about Occult Club and everyone!" I replies.

"No. You must go." She still said that.

Suddenly I saw a tree moving and slam me. I'm falling unconsciously.

The next day, I already at my room, my head hurts so I know it's not a dream. I went to school like usual that day. After I arrived, I approach Yoshino.

"Yoshino." I called him.

"Go away, I don't feel like to see your face." He turned his face.

"I just want to say sorry about yesterday and I want to ask you something." I said with a serious face.

"Ask what?" He suddenly feels serious.

"What do you know about the other Occult Club members?" I asked.

"Heh, I know you are going to ask that. Yes I know something." He said with a smile in his face.

"What is it?" I ask again.

"Two days ago, I saw Chihaya and that Occult Club president went inside that big building" He point and a big building at the city.

"Really?!" I ask excitedly.

"I'm serious, after all, I won't get anything from lying" He said it and walks away.

"Thank you. Oh, I think I won't attend classes today" I said it and starting to run.

"Yes I know, good luck" He said with a smile.

He's a good guy and I know that. Thanks to him, I got my spirits back, my story isn't over. I must know why everyone disappear and why Kotori act like that. I must know.


	2. Chapter 1 : Searching for Everyone!

**Disclaimer : I don't own Rewrite.**

**A/N : Well you should already know this story's POV is based on Kotarou.**

* * *

I ran as fast as I can to that place. When I arrived, two people guard the gate and that makes me wonder, what is guarded in there.

"Excuse me?" I asked them, but they don't seem nice and just replied "Go away, this is no place for a kid like you."

"Kid like me?" I replied, "So what did two high school girls pass through here before?"

"Who are you talking about?" One of them asked me back.

"I'm talking about Akane and Chihaya." I replied.

"They are special." The other one replied. That answer makes me curious, who are they really? What makes them special? I walk back from that place because I don't want to cause other problem at there.

That building looks old and covered by plants, maybe not much people know much about it. So I decided to ask someone that I could talk freely.

I went to a shop called _Forest. _It's just an ordinary souvenir shop. When I'm trying to knock the door, someone greet me.

"Kotarou-kun, it's rare to meet you here, come on in." a man that I know greet me and open the shop.

"Oh, Esaka-san, I just want to talk about something." I replied, Esaka-san is the owner of the shop.

"Come on in and take a seat." He said and went to the back.

I take a look around, this place haven't change a bit. Esaka come back with two cup of tea for us.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I just want to know about the old building that covered with plant at the center of the town." I said.

"What do you already know about that place?" Suddenly he became serious.

"I just know that my friends enter that place, and the guard said that they are special." I tell what I know.

"You'd better forget about it or you will suffer for something you don't know." He replied.

"But I want to… no, I must know about it." I said to him.

"I will tell you next time, but be ready for that time." He replied "You would better go home now, I have some works to do."

After telling that, I said goodbye and thanks for it and wandering around town again. I already know the location 3 from 5 people. 2 people left, where should I start search them? I wander around town until night and go home. There's not much I can do at home, my parents working outside town and come home once in 6 month, so I went to bed and sleep.

Another morning, I wake up and went to the forest to search for Kotori again. I wander from the morning until the evening but I can't find any clue about her.

"I'm sure her place is around here somewhere." I talk to myself. But I still can't find any clue.

I found nothing and back to home, I wander around Esaka's shop and I catch a glimpse of a petit girl with a yellow hair. It must be Shizuru! I rush to that place, but the sign at the door says it's closed, what should I do? It won't be nice to enter without permission, but it's the only choice. So I trying to open the door.

"Crap, it's locked." I give up, I'll try asking it to Esaka-san tomorrow.

It's almost midnight, but suddenly I feel like to searching a place. The Occult Club room. I rush to the school and went there.

"The door is still the same, so I can break through it easily now. The door is opened, but nobody's there. All I found was a little notebook, I think Akane still come to this place. I pick the notebook and go home. I don't feel like to read the notebook so I hide it in my room and went to sleep.

A new day, I went to Esaka's shop but he's not in there and the only clue I have is the notebook. So I back to my house and read it carefully and I learn that there is war between two sides called Guardian and Gaia. It's two organization that have a different goals, Guardian wanted to destroy something called 'Key' and Gaia want to have the 'Key' and let salvation happens. What is the Key and what kind of salvation they are talking about? From the notebook I found that Akane and Chihaya are in Gaia's side, Shizuru and Lucia from Guardian's side. How about Kotori? I don't found anything about her from this note. I found that something that suspected as a Key is wandering around forest, is it Kotori? Or something that Kotori's make? I must try to find that 'Key', maybe I'll know something about the war in this city.


	3. Chapter 2 : Guardian and Gaia

**Disclaimer : I don't own Rewrite.**

* * *

I back to the forest where I found chibimoth before, I know I won't find anything if I keep searching as is so I try to use my power. My power is to rewrite my existing abilities with greater power, so I called this power as 'rewrite'. I focus on myself, I feel that fluid flow inside my body, I focus to improving my sense, feels like I'm burning but I still focused. After I done, I feels I became more focused, I can even hear sound from far places.

I started searching with my focused sense, and at last I can feel something, something is not right around there. It feels like there's some kind of thing that prevents me to enter. I stay focused, and found some kind of barrier, it seems the barrier prevent me from entering the place before and make me lost, but not this time.

I rushed to the barrier and I'm in. I look around and I found something terrible, so many monsters there, from the little ones to the gigantic one. All of them made from plants or animal.

"Who makes all of this?" I said to myself.

One of the monsters saw me and rush to hit me, a gigantic tree. It tried to crush me, but I successfully evade. I will die if I get hit, so I get away from that place, I can enter it again. I need some power. So I focused on my power to gain physical power, I feel all of my body is hot, and I did it. My body feels heavy, too heavy, I put too much effort to it. I used my power again to balance myself and increasing my moving speed.

After I done the preparation, I entered the place again, once again, the tree trying to hit me, with my improved senses, power and moving speed, I dashed through all the enemies and try to find what's inside this barrier, and I found a familiar place. It's where I found Kotori before, did she make all of this? I called her, she looks very surprised.

"Why are you here?" She asked with confused looks on her face.

"I just want to know, do you know about the key? Which side are you?" I ask her.

"I'm…. searching for the key now. This is my defense base, I do not side with anyone." She said "You must go away, I don't want to put you in this problem. Go away!" She shout it at me and command the monsters to attack me.

I run away from that place, It's no good, no clue about the key. She won't give me any information either. It's already night, I went back to home and reread the notebook, and without knowing, I already asleep.

The next day, I decided to go to school. When I'm entering the class, everyone asking me where has I been, I just tell them I have some private problem, of course I don't want them to know about what happened.

The school goes like usual, when I pass the school gate, someone I know called me.

"Good afternoon Kotarou-kun" Esaka greets me.

"Good afternoon. What are you doing here Esaka-san?" I ask.

"You want to know about what happened right? Then come with me" He asked it and went inside a car.

I follow after him. He covers my eyes with a black cloth so I can't see. I feel the car moving. After the car stopper, he released the cloth. When I look around, I'm surprised, it's like an underground base. Esaka invites me to a room. It's just a simple room with some sofa and tables. We sit there and suddenly he ask me something.

"Do you already know about something called Guardian and Gaia?" He asked.

"I just know the names and their goals, no more no less." I replied.

"I see, so do you want to join Guardian?" He suddenly asked it.

"I don't know anything about it, how could I join something?" I replied.

After that, Esaka explains everything about Guardian and a bit about Gaia, about their goals, the peoples in the organization and many more. Shizuru and Lucia is in this organization, and they have a mission at the forest to search for something.

"So, how about it?" He asked it once again.

"I need time to think." I replied.

"Oh sure, take your time." He answered.

I tell him I'll give him an answer within two days. I went back to the surface, they do the same things when I go to that place, so I don't know the location of the place.

The next destination is Gaia's building. When I went there, the guard is still there. Suddenly I remembered my parent was working with this corporation, but I'm forgot the name. I try to use my parent's name to get permission and it goes smoothly. I got a permission to enter there, I wander around the building, the people there looks at me with a weird look. I asked one of them where I can found Akane or Chihaya, He said that Chihaya isn't in the building, but Akane is in a room. The room said 'Holy Woman'. What's the meaning of that. I enter the room, and suddenly someone greeted me.

"Well well, such a surprise to see you here." It's Akane.

"Akane! What are you doing in such a place?" I asked her.

"You already know it right, I am the holy woman of Gaia" She said it while showing her card.

"Holy woman?" I'm confused.

"So what makes you come here?" She asked.

"I want to know, what kind of organization Gaia is." I answered.

After a while, she explain everything about Gaia to me, now I have much knowledge for Guardian and Gaia.

"I ask you" She suddenly asked.

"Ask what?" I replied.

"Do you want to join Gaia?" She asked.

I got two invitation in a day! Am I lucky? Or unlucky?

"I need time to think" I replied.

I tell I will give an answer within two days, same like the Guardian. At last I know what happened, Guardian is an organization with members of superpower, Gaia is an organization with members of summoner. The next day, I wandered around the forest, but not around the place where Kotori's base is. Something called me here, suddenly I saw a girl, with red ribbon swirl around her. She is different from human, I can sense that. Is it the key they're talking about?

"Who are you? Are you the key?" I asked it to her.

* * *

**A/N : Who is that girl? Is she the key? The biggest twist will be happens in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3 : Fragments of the key

**Disclaimer : I don't own Rewrite**

* * *

"Who are you? Are you the key?" I asked her once again, she quietly look at me and say "It's been a long time, Tennouji Kotarou."

"Huh?" I'm confused. What does she mean by that? I don't think I know her.

"Who are you? How do you know about me?" I asked.

"Ten years ago" The girls replied "When you got your power."

"Huh? But why? Why do you know about it?" I asked her, of course I'm curious, no one knows about my power.

"Of course I know, because I am you." She replied.

"You are me? What do you mean by that?" I'm confused.

"Ten years ago, when your parents ask you to try certain organization's machine, six kids is chosen to try that machine, at first, nothing's happened to your body, but actually, something is planted inside your body, a mysterious power." She explained to me.

"So, what does it have to do with you?"

"You are the first one that awakes your power, inside that machine. When the machine is working, you awakes your power and used it and creates me, you are still in that machine's effects so you don't know for what purpose you used your power." She explained it.

"So, basically you are created from me, right?" I try to create a conclusion.

"Yes." She answered.

"And then, who is the other five?" I asked.

"I don't know about that, but because you all are connected somewhat, you should know about it, so it's your job to find out." She replied.

"By the way, can I ask about your name?" I asked.

"You can call me Kagari." She replied.

"Kagari. Right." I said it to her and ask again "Anyway, do you know anything about the key?"

"The key…. It's you and the other five people." She answered.

I can't believe anything about all of it, should I believe it? Or not? I'm hesitated, Unsure about what must I do.

"The key can create salvation, or not depending on the action of humanity, in the end you will be the one that will decide to do salvation or not." She suddenly tells me that.

"What is the salvation you are talking about?" I asked.

"Destroying the human race and recreate another race for the earth's sake." She answered.

"Of course the answer is no, right?" I ask.

"Remember, the key is not just you, all of you." She answered and said again "The things that trigger the salvation are Guardian and Gaia. These organizations absorb so many earth's power. Because of that, the earth is exhausted and needs to be reborned. And the truth is, both organizations is controlled by one person, so which side win doesn't matter to him and his goal is to be the leader for the brand new race later. This is my result from ten years investigating."

"So, I must stop these organization whatever it takes." I reach the conclusion.

"Yes, but you can't do it alone." She replied and said "I will help you, but you still need the other five people."

I'm concentrating, and focus. I ask myself about the other five and suddenly, five familiar faces appeared from my mind. It can't be them! They are members from the occult club. I need to make sure for it.

"I think I know who they are, but I still need to make sure." I said to her.

So, I and Kagari is working together now. We went to a place, where someone I know is there, alone. We went to the other side of the forest and try to find Kotori. We reached the place, and rush to the center and find Kotori.

"Kotori!" I Called her. Her face looks annoyed, maybe because I keep coming here even she don't want it.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" She asked. And suddenly saw Kagari and said "And who might this girl be?"

"She is Kagari, part of me, I can explain it later, I need to ask you something." I tell her.

So I ask her many things, about ten years ago, about her power, and many things. And I found that Kotori is one of the six chosen kids, and her power is called power of druid. She has power to create familiars from plant and animal, and some power that connected with nature. I tell her all the things that happen to me, about invitation from Guardian and Gaia, about Kagari, the key and salvation. She already knew about the key, but she doesn't know that she's a part of the key.

"So, I want to ask you" I asked Kotori "Do you want to work together with me? To stop salvation?"

"At first, my goal is to help the key and I don't know anything about it. But now you already tell me, I think I will help you, to stop the salvation." Kotori's replied with smile, it's been a long time since the last time I saw that smile.

"Alright then, I'll try thinking the first thing to do." After saying that, I'm thinking.

The first goal is to reunite all the six people. And I think the other four people is divided at two different organization, Gaia and Guardian. So, my first step is….

"I'll accept both Gaia and Guardian's invitations." I said it without hesitation.


	5. Chapter 4 : Long time no see!

**Disclaimer : I don't own Rewrite**

* * *

And so the next day I became a member of both Guardian and Gaia. Akane and Esaka seem happy about it. I'm not hesitate about it anymore, and I got a new base, with two cute girls! Life is nice sometimes. I'm back to the base with a question that still ringing in my head from yesterday, something is bugging me, so I called Kagari and asks.

"Kagari, about yesterday. What do you mean that Guardian and Gaia are controlled by one person? Is it just a waste of time? And if it's really right, then that person will support Gaia more right? Because Guardian will destroy the key if they found it." It's still bugging me from yesterday.

"No, the war between the organization makes the earth is exhausted, like I said before. About Guardian, their goal is to destroy the key, but what about if that person give fakes information about the key?"

"What do you mean by that?" I ask curiously.

"You know, that person already give Gaia and Guardian identification about the key." She said it with a problematic face.

"But they must know that the information is fake right? Because if it's not right, then they won't find any clue about the key."

"Well, the information tells that the key is a girl with red ribbon that swirls around her….." She tells me

"That means, they are searching for you? So, they are searching for you all these years. But why they haven't captured you?" I asked her another question.

"They can't capture me, this ribbon is my shield, they can't even touch me."

"So, you are their target. It makes sense now." I already reach a conclusion. Nothing bugs me anymore, so I will start my new day tomorrow as a member from both organizations. I haven't met the other three, and I have to convince Akane to join me somehow.

"Kotarou, do you want to eat, I already cook some food here" Kotori calls me.

"I'll be right there." I accept the offer.

After that, Kotori is continuing making troops for defense with Kagari is helping her. I have so many schedules to do next day, at the morning I'll be at Gaia, Afternoon I'll be at Guardian and back here at Evening. I must convince the other four, but can I do it? Without knowing, I already in my sleep.

The next day, I went to the Gaia's base. Because I'm new here, I must study many things about Gaia. Akane gives me special training, I'm not talking about that 'special'. She taught me about summoning, I'm very tired just from my first attempt. And the training doll isn't even budging a bit! What a drag.

At the afternoon, I went to the Guardian's base. I already know the base because I'm a member now, it will be a problem if I don't know the base though. At here, Esaka give me a combat training. He ask me to do a spar with me, I take a training sword like he does. "I won't go easy on you." After he said that he suddenly do a first strike, I still can dodge it, thanks to my powered body. He does another strike, he didn't even give me a chance to move. After a while dodging all of his attacks, I saw an opportunity to attack, I don't hesitate to give a strike, but I suddenly dodge back because I feels that it's a trap.

"Nice sense you have there" He praise me. Now I'm sure it's a trap. "The training is done today. It's already evening."

"Really? Wow, time goes fast sometime." After said that we stopped the training. I said goodbye to him and went back to the base.

"How was your first day from double agent duty?" Kotori greets me when I came back.

"Well, it was nice. But I haven't seen any of the other people."

"It's okay, we still have much time." She said. I'm not sure about the time though.

"Well then, do we have something to eat? I'm starving here."

"Here you go, I already cook some for you." She smiles. That smile makes my body even refreshed.

After that, I eat and went to sleep, Kotori is still working with Kagari.

One week passed. I'm still in training for both Gaia and Guardian, and still haven't met the other three and I still don't have any idea to convince Akane. Kotori's troops is getting larger, sometimes we must expand the barrier. That barrier will make people confuse when the passed through there and makes them went to wrong direction. That makes people can't found us. But it only works for maximum of five people, more of that and the barrier won't work.

The next day, like usual, I went to Gaia at the morning. But something is different today. I met Chihaya, with that annoying butler of her, Sakuya.

"Kotarou? What are you doing here?" Chihaya asked it to me when we met.

"I'm a member of Gaia now. What a coincident to meet you here." I said to Chihaya.

"Well Shitarou-kun, long time no see. It's been a while since I saw your annoying face." Sakuya said it with annoying face of him. He always act like this around me, still I don't know why.

"You are a member of Gaia too?" I asked Chihaya while ignoring Sakuya.

"Well, you can say that. But I don't come here often, I always at my house."

"Chihaya, can we go now? We have some work to do. And Shitarou, it seems you already used your power again. Well then, till we meet again." He and Chihaya walk away after said that, Chihaya is still asking about what power with that silly face of her.

But how? How did he know about my power? I never told anyone about it! Well, nothing much to do here, and seems Akane is busy today so I went to Guardian.

When I arrived, I saw two girls that seem familiar. One of the girls whispered to another and point at me.

"K-K-K-K-Kotarou? What the hell are you doing here?" One of the girls named Lucia seems annoyed to saw me there.

"It's been a long time, Shizuru and Class rep." Lucia used to be my class's class rep. So I usually called her that.

"I'm not a class rep anymore you know." She said it and fond her arms.

"Long time no see, Kotarou" Shizuru said that with low voice of her. It's been a long time I didn't see that plain face of her. But if they are here, then they have a superpower somehow, right?

"Ah, Shizuru, we must go now, see you later Kotarou. We have an assignment to do, bye." Lucia hold Shizuru's arm and run.

After I done my training in Guardian, I went back to base.

"Guess what? Something happen today." I said it to Both Kagari and Kotori.

"What is it? Both Guardian and Gaia is destroyed?" Kagari is guessing, I think that thing can't happen so suddenly.

"No..."

"You won a million yen?! Wow!" Kotori is guessing too. She still think about money after all these things happens? What a girl.

"No! I met Shizuru, Lucia and Chihaya. So Lucia and Shizuru is at Guardian and Chihaya and Akane is at Gaia."

"So, what will you gonna do?" Kotori is asking.

"I need to think a way to take them here. There must be a way!" I think hard about this one.


	6. Chapter 5 : The strongest familiar!

**Disclaimer : I don't own Rewrite.**

* * *

"I suggest you should try to persuade Chihaya first for now, since she is stayed at her house." Kagari's talking.

"Hmmmm…. Maybe you're right. But, I don't know her house" I said.

"I know the way to her house" Kotori's thinking and said "Let's go together tomorrow, two is better that one right?"

"Yes you're right, but for now, I need some rest." I said that and went to sleep.

The next day, I didn't came to Guardian or Gaia, well it's okay if I can't come there because I'm still in training member. Not much that I can do.

I walk together with Kotori all the way to Chihaya's home, it's a drag that I must face that annoying brother of her.

"Is it okay for you for not working?" I ask Kotori.

"Well, it's okay I think, since I almost control fifty percent of the west forest, and Kagari can take over the job for today, she is learning so fast about anything" Kotori answered.

"Okay then. It's been a long time since the last time we walk together, right?"

"Yeah…."

After that conversation, we stay quiet until she said that we already arrived. It's a big house, almost looks like a mansion. I press the bell and not long after that someone opened the door.

"Oh, it's just both of you. It's unusual for both of you to come here, please come in." It's Sakuya.

"Like I said before, it's unusual for both of you to come here, so what do you want?" He asked it after we sit down.

"Well we need to talk with Chihaya." I tell him.

"She is still sleeping." He said with calm face.

"That lazy girl." I said it while scratching my head.

After a while suddenly someone passed through while saying "Sakuya, can you make me some tea?", and suddenly she saw us, she still wearing pajamas with teddy bear pictures. Suddenly she freezes and ran away.

"Please wait a while." Sakuya told us that.

After five minutes we heard footsteps coming to us. It's Chihaya with usual clothes.

"Kotarou! What are you doing in my house? Oh and hey Kotori." She yells at me and said that to Kotori.

"Yo, teddy bear, you are so cute before you know. Maybe it's a better nickname that cherry" I said it to her with a little giggling.

Suddenly, I feel something is coming to my face. It a shoes! Damn! After that happened, I'm fainted.

I woke up after a while in a bedroom with Kotori, Sakuya and Chihaya.

"Such a miracle that I'm still alive!" It's a miracle! Pray to god!

"Rude things to say to a girl Kotarou-kun" Kotori said.

"Are you bored to live Momotarou-kun?" Sakuya said it with a smile, well that's scary.

"Hmph" Chihaya is still upset and she isn't feels guilty at all.

"Well, that thing could kill me!" I yelled.

"It's your fault" All of them said same things.

"Well, I'm sorry then, and by the way Sakuya, it's Kotarou."

"Well sorry, I can't remember a stupid name, Shitarou-kun" He replies.

"You just heard it a while ago!"

After that we went back to living room. I start asking Chihaya about how she became a member of Gaia. She said that she became the member of Gaia because someone asks her. She has the potential because she is the summoner of the strongest familiar.

"So, where is that familiar" I ask curiously.

Chihaya and Sakuya looks at each other, Sakuya suddenly nods. And after that Chihaya point at Sakuya "He is my familiar"

"Yo, have any problem with that, Dotarou-kun?" Sakuya smile.

"… Well, I can't believe it so much." I refuse to believe it.

"So, how about we have a spar?" He challenges me.

"Fine with me."

Chihaya and Kotori look at each other and shake their head.

We went to backyard, Sakuya shows me some weapons that I can use, I choose a blade, and well I think it's cool.

Sakuya didn't choose any weapon, instead he use bare hand, but his clothes is different. It's seems like that is his battle clothes. I heard Chihaya shout at me and Sakuya "Kotarou, don't underestimate him. Sakuya, beat him into pulp." And then Sakuya replied "As you wish" with smile.

After that, we start the battle. I attack first, but he can evade it. I attack furiously, but he is just too fast for me. Suddenly he attacked, it's too fast. I can still evade it, but my clothes suddenly get torn up.

"How did it…."

I step back, I can't win, He isn't even using his full power, maybe I can win if I do that. I focused myself, I try to power up my body, my speed. But before I try to concentrate, he suddenly dash to me and smash me to the wall.

"Don't do it if it's unnecessary." She said it and went back to the house.

"You okay?" Chihaya and Kotori ran to my direction.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Now I'm sure that he is strong, but I haven't seen his full power."

"You dummy, he can kill you if he use his full power. Even until now, he hasn't used his full power because he said it's unnecessary." Chihaya explained.

"Yeah." I can't talk much about it.

After that we went back once again to the living room, and I tell Chihaya and Sakuya my real reason to come here. I explained about our base, our goals, and about the key.

"Eeehhh, so that's what happened with the key. Well, we will join you of course." She said it and didn't even look surprised "I already have a plan to quit from Gaia, I can't live freely if I'm stayed at there.

"Well, I will follow Chihaya whatever she choose." Sakuya agree "But still, if you do something weird to Chihaya, your live will end without you even realize it.

"…. I know" I gulped.

After that, we guide Chihaya and Sakuya to our base, and introduce Kagari.

"So, she is the one that Gaia's searching for." Chihaya said it while looking at Kagari. Kagari's face is still expressionless "Well, I can believe you for now Kotarou. And I will stay here to help Kotori and Kagari to build the troops, is that okay?"

"That's why I ask you to come here from the beginning" She is so late at understanding.

That day, the member of our group is increasing. Three left, I still need to find a way to persuade Shizuru and Lucia, but they look so busy every day. Well, maybe because they are the elite members from Guardian, I wonder what I must do to persuade them. And after that, I think the hardest person to persuade is Akane, she is the holy woman of Gaia, well I'm exhausted for now, and I need some sleep.

With the strongest familiar, we can overcome many things from now on. I wonder what problem we will have.


	7. Chapter 6 : Poison

**Disclaimer : I don't own Rewrite**

* * *

"We are being attacked!" Sakuya wakes me up in the morning.

"What? But how? The barrier is still there right?" I ran as fast as I can to the place.

"It's broken, maybe they detect the barrier and destroy it." Sakuya is running beside me.

We arrived, Kotori's familiar is fighting some people, and I can say that they're from Guardian, when I'm fighting them, that mean I won't go to Guardian's place anymore. No time to worry about it, I must safe the base, my only place. Without hesitating, I start fighting empty handed, I saw Kotori, and she is leading her familiar to fighting, guarding the base. Kagari is there too, that ribbon is useful as a weapon too. Chihaya is using a iron pipe, where the hell did she get that? And Sakuya, well he doesn't need any weapon I think, but I can see that he have two daggers. They are fighting, and I don't feel that I'm useful, I'm bad at fighting, I'm not good at using any weapons, I'm weak. But it's worth trying.

"Sakuya! Borrow me your dagger?" I shout at Sakuya

"This? Okay, take this!" He throws one of it.

I take it, I don't have some experience on using dagger, but I already trying to use some at Guardian's place. I keep fighting the Guardian's people, they are strong with many different superpower and using different weapons.

But, what makes them come here? Oh right, Kagari, they are thinking that Kagari is the key. But, none of them can touch Kagari, that ribbon is nice.

"Fall back, leave it to her" One of them is calling the other. They are falling back.

"Leave it to her? Who?"

Suddenly, a figure appears from the forest "Tennouji Kotarou, I can see that you are no more than a filthy traitor."

"Look, there is a reason behind all of this, you must believe me." I tried to convince her, Konohana Lucia.

"No more talking." She removes her gloves "You all must die here."

Something is appearing from her hand, it's a purple gas. Poison gas? It's her power? The poison is spreading fast, the other member of Guardian is nowhere to be seen, maybe they are afraid of the poison. Without knowing, the poison is already around me. Sakuya is pulling me away from the poison gas.

"What are you doing? Get away from there!" She said it while pulling me.

But for me, it's too late. I already inhale some of the poison gas, and I feel that my body is burning, very hot.

I'm falling down, I can't move, I can't feel my body, the poison is spreading around my body. Even I just inhale it a bit, I'm dying.

"Use your power, neutralize the poison so you can talk to her once again." Someone is talking to me, maybe it's Sakuya.

It's worth to try, better than nothing. With my burning body, I concentrate, I can feel the poison inside my body, trying to identify it and then neutralize it. I keep trying even it's hard to focus. It took me some minutes to do it. But in the end, I can move my body once again.

"I'm alive!" I'm screaming from joy, Sakuya is scratching his head and walk away.

Now it's my turn, I went once again to Lucia, the poison is useless against me now.

"You are still alive? But how? You have same power as Shizuru?" She is surprised as I expected. Shizuru is standing beside her and looking at me.

"Kotarou, why are you betraying Guardian, you are with the key, it will destroy the humanity." Shizuru is talking to me.

"No, you are wrong. You don't know anything, you are being used by someone behind all of this." I talk back.

"Then, I'll just need to defeat you so I can take the key" She is taking her weapon, dual dagger.

She is dashing swiftly towards me, so fast I'm too startled to move and without knowing, she is already in front of me, my reflex makes me automatically evade it. She is fast and she is trained, she put back her dagger, and takes out another weapon. A shotgun? Do you really want to kill me that bad?

"…" She isn't talking.

"Look, you don't need to do this Shizuru, we are friends aren't we?" I tried to calm her down.

But she pulls the trigger and the bullets almost hit me. She keep shooting me, useless to talk, I must take her down by force. But is it possible, a dagger wins against a gun? I keep evading, trying to find an opportunity to fight back. And after that, reinforcements arrive, ten bird familiars appears, it seems that they are strong against the poison, those birds flying around Shizuru, she is busily shooting her, it's my opportunity. To fight her, I need more speed, power and reflex. I trying to increasing my power and other, after a while I feel a bit dizzy, my body is heavy, and I can't move.

I think I'm rewriting too much, my brain can't control my body, I need to adapt my body first, but no time for that, I'm rewriting once again and success. Shizuru already taking down all the birds, It's my turn. I rushed to her, with a dagger in my hand. It seems she is surprised with my improved power, she changes her weapon to dual dagger again. I attacked she evade, she attacked I evade. The one who miss first will lose, I'm concentrating in the battle, taking her down is the only way.

We keep fighting, after some minutes she suddenly slipped while attacking and lose balance, it's my opportunity, I slash the weapon in both of her hands, the weapon is falling down. I win the battle. I point my dagger to her.

"Done already?" I ask her.

"What do you want?" She is asking, her voices seems different, usually her voice is calming.

"I need to take you to the base, we need to talk"

"Well, I'll try to hear it" She seems agree about it. "But you are forgetting Lucia, she is already inside."

Crap! I totally forgot about her, I ran to the center of the base. Sakuya is already taking care of her.

"Well, the poison is just working for human." He said.

Crap! Now I'm forgotten about Shizuru, I came back there. Shizuru is still waiting.

"So? Where will you take me?" She asked it as if nothing happens.

"Just…. Follow me." I said.

We walking to the center of the base, but first, we are waiting the poison to neutralized by Shizuru, she can neutralize the weapon, maybe that's why she is so close to Lucia. After the poison is neutralized, we start talking. Everything about the key, the children, fragments of the key, Kagari, and that I'm a member of Guardian and Gaia. They are looking at each other, confused. They are discussing about it for a while and then they agree it.

"Well I think we can believe you, Kotarou" Lucia said. "And actually, I'm having so much fun while being at occult club before, I wish we can do that once again" She is smiling.

"Me too." Shizuru nods.

That day is another different day, at night we are busy repairing the barrier, Lucia, Shizuru and Chihaya can't do much about it and me too. So we just spend the night talking at each other while Sakuya, Kotori and Kagari repair it.


	8. Chapter 7 : Reunion

**Disclaimer : I don't own Rewrite**

* * *

Shizuru is standing in front of me, holding her dagger and ready to attack. I'm no match for her, but I will trying my best, holding my sword I'm thinking the best way to attack. Suddenly, Shizuru is dashing to my way and hit my arm, my sword is thrown away.

"Alright, I give up." I said while raise both of my arms, "Training is over, I'm really tired."

"You can't even win against this little girl Dotarou-kun." Sakuya is mocking me.

"Arghhh, I can't even win against every one of you! Chihaya with her monstrous power, Shizuru with her speed, Lucia with her sword skills, Kotori with her familiars, and even Sakuya!" I'm frustrated.

It's been three days since I'm started my training, trying to get stronger, but I think I don't make much progress, what a drag.

"Well, let's go to that place, I'll cleaned myself first." After said that, I cleaned my body from dust and others.

We went to Gaia's headquarter, the guards let us go when they saw Chihaya. We went to Akane's place to ask her to join us, we went in smoothly without any problem.

"Long time no see, all of you. It seems you all are Guardian's member I think." Akane said that when she sees us.

"Now, none of us is a member of Guardian or Gaia, we are on neutral side." I explained.

"Huh? You think I will believe in that crap?" Seems like Akane won't believe us, "So now, what do you want?"

"We want you to join us." Chihaya suddenly said it.

"And be a member of Guardian? Like hell I would do that." Akane said, "Please leave now, I'm really busy."

We can't do anything to convince her, she became a member of Gaia with her own will and even she is Gaia's holy woman. It's already evening, We are resting at our usual base, thinking of what can we do, discussing everything. War between Guardian and Gaia is getting worse, not much we can do.

The next day, we are getting a problem, because Shizuru and Lucia is never came back to Guardian's base, Guardian is attacking us for the second time, the barrier is broken again! They are thinking that Shizuru and Lucia are captured by us.

They are rushing towards our base, Kotori's familiar is falling down one by one, Sakuya is starting guarding the base. I summoned my sword, usual looking sword, I can't think of any good weapons, I used my power before so I can summoned weapons that I imagine. I rushed, I attacked a person that holding a spear, he is evading my attack, and counter with a stab, I evade it. But, I feels that my stomach is bleeding, it's hurt, that attack is hurting me, even I'm evading it, I still get hurt by it.

I retreat from that area and back to the center of the base. Kotori is treating my wound.

"What a stupid, rushing through a dangerous area and get hurt easily" She's mocking me.

"Well, I can't just sitting here and watch Sakuya is taking them down one by one!" I replied.

"But you are just a weakling" Lucia is standing beside me, "It's hunter's special skill, even you evade it, you can still get hurt if you are in their hit area. Hit area is different depending on the weapon, the longest is spear, and the widest is axe, be careful."

"Thanks for the tips, class rep." I thank her.

I'm concentrating and using a little bit of my power, Sakuya teach me to control my power, I can use a bit of my power to increase much ability. I'm increasing my senses. My head is dizzy now, I'm waiting for a while and it's done.

"Where are you going, Kotarou?" Shizuru is asking, she is worry about me.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. You two stay here, they will know that you both are on our side if you are fighting them." After said it, I rushed to the battle.

I summoned my sword again, with my overpowered senses, I sense someone is sneaking to the center of the base, he is using sword. I rushed to his places, and do a surprise attack but he is evading my attack. He countered my attack, he is so skilled with sword, I can see the weapon's area, I evade the area and I'm not hurt at all. It seems that he is surprised that I can avoid it. It makes him vulnerable, I attack him once again. I hit him, I give some wound to his hand so he can't use his sword properly. But, it seems that wound didn't give some effect.

"Good work Kotarou, your skills is improving." Sakuya suddenly hit him and makes him unconsciously.

"I hate to say it, but thank you." I thank him.

The enemy is retreating, thanks to Sakuya. After we certain that the enemy is already left, Kotori and Kagari repairing the barrier again.

"We still have some time, Shitarou, want some spar?" Sakuya is asking me.

"Sure, why not." I accept the offer.

We trained until night, Sakuya teach me some sword skills, and he said that I'm starting to get stronger and stronger.

The next day, another unexpected event. We are attacked again, but this time, it seems that it's from Gaia, I can see Akane is controlling the troops. Gaia is surrounding us from every direction with wolf familiar. All of us went to different direction, I went to direction where Akane is controlling the troops.

I summoned my sword, without knowing, I'm surrounded by wolf familiars. I'm panicked! Crap! But the wolf seems so weak, I can beat them without even breaking a sweat. I can see Akane is giving command to the army, they are summoning something, a mammoth, but the size is same like a horse, so small.

Suddenly, it is rushing to my direction. It's unexpectedly fast! I'm evading, the familiar is crashing to a giant tree, that tree is falling down. I can't even imagine what will happens if I get hit by it. I'm scared now, seriously. It's still alive, it's facing my way now. It's opening its mouth and I can see something shiny in it and it is released to my direction! How a mammoth can shoots a fireball? I can't do anything but evade it. It leaves a big impact to a tree that gets hit by it, awesome.

I can see Akane is watching me, I must show her that this is nothing to me! I used my power while evading that mammoth's attacks and increasing my ability, power, speed, everything. I can feel that my body is so light, now it's my time to attack! I rushed to that mammoth and kick it all of my power, it is falling down, I slice it head with my sword, and it is turned into dust.

I'm heading to Akane's way, beat everything that blocking my way, and now, I'm standing in front of her.

"You win." She said something that I don't understand. I'm taking her to the base.

We win against the Gaia, and now Akane is here, I want to ask the reason she is doing this.

"Actually, I believe in you." She started talking, "But you know, as a holy woman of Gaia, I can't suddenly disappear. This is what I can do, so after I heard your story, I organize some troops, the weak one to attack this area. Now they thinking that I'm get kidnapped by you, so you must ready, Gaia can attack anytime."

She is evil, she don't want to be bothered by it! But it's good, we are now reunited, the occult club members is now back, but we still have something to do, to find the puppet master behind all of this and stop the war between Guardian and Gaia!


	9. Chapter 8 : Break Time

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Rewrite**

* * *

"Gaaaaahhhhhhhhh." I stretched out my body, it's been three days since Akane joined us and we don't have anything to do after that.

"Shut up, you are annoying." Akane is sitting under the tree, reading a book, "Why don't you just go to town and find something that can get rid of my boredom."

"Geez, fine fine." After saying that, I went to town.

The town is so peaceful, so calming, so nostalgic, but there is a big war around this town so I must careful, who knows what will happens to me? I stopped to a candy shop, there is a note 'A brand new candy, mysterious taste! Try it and feel the sensation!' well buying it won't kill me, right? I went there and buy some of it.

I wander around some more, not much catching my eyes, people here are just doing their daily activity. After a while, I found a nice shop, I never knew there is any like this here, it sells different kind of items, like antique, artificial weapons, and many more. I enter, wander around there, searching for something that interest me, and here I am, in front of a board game called 'Centrillia' it's kind of unique, I bought it and back to base.

"I'm back everyone!" As I said it, everyone look at me, relieved and surprised.

"Where the hell are you going Kotarouuuu!" Chihaya is rushed to me and suddenly punch me, her gigantic power makes me almost passed out.

"I just went to town for a while okay. Anyway, Akane knows it." I stand up.

"She is sleeping, and we don't want to wake her up." Kotori replies.

"….. That witch….." I know it's her plans from beginning, "Anyway, I bought some candy and a board game, want to play together? I know it's boring to work and training all day, you all must try to take a day off and relax, okay?"

"Hmm Hmm." Kagari is nodded.

"It's a nice idea, I still can't believe you can think like that, Bakatarou-kun." Sakuya replied.

"Oh, you came back alive." Akane showed up.

"You are thinking that I'm dead because I went to town?"

"Well, forget it, so what did you bought?" Akane is asking.

"Some candies and a board game."

"Let me try some of the candy." Akane snatch one from my hand, "Mmmm, strawberry chocolate, not bad."

After that the other member take a candy and eat it.

"Mine's taste like saury, delicious." Said Shizuru, I don't know if it's a coincidence or not.

"Mine's vanilla." Said Sakuya.

"Mine's taste like cat food." Said Chihaya, how does she know a cat food's taste?

"Mine's doesn't taste at all." Said Lucia.

"Taste like grasses." Said Kagari, and you still eat it?

"Taste like dog food!" Said Kotori, my comment is same like Chihaya.

"Not it's my turn!" I eat one and suddenly spit it out, "So muddy!"

After that we are finishing the remaining candies to search for it taste. And not it's time to play the board game!

"Boring!" Said Akane.

"I haven't read the rule yet!" I replied, "Ahem, this game can be by eight people, that a coincidence! Each player will take a colored pawn and then roll dice to decide the step, every end of the step, the player draw a card and read the instruction. The game end if one of the player reach the finish line, or the board game is broken. Thank you."

"I take the white." Akane snatch the white one.

"You said it is boring! I'm red!" I said.

Kotori take the brown, Sakuya take the black, Shizuru take the yellow, Kagari take the green, Lucia take the blue, Chihaya take the orange.

"The play order listed here: red, blue, yellow, green, orange, brown, black, white. I'm first to roll!"

I roll the dice, four. I take four steps and draw a card 'Ask orange player to punch me' what the hell with this command!

"Alright then!" Chihaya punch me, I passed out for 5 seconds.

"That hurts!"

"Now now, let's continue the game." Sakuya said.

The next turn is Lucia, she roll the dice and draw the card 'Red player do a handstand for two minutes.' I'm the victim here. Shizuru's turn, the card is 'Red player do ten back flips' me again? Kagari's turn, the card is 'Black player hug red player as tight as possible'

"Not so bad." After said that, Sakuya is hugging me. His power is as same as Chihaya, too powerfull, arghhhh my back!

Chihaya's turn, the card is 'Red player do fifty pushups.' Is this game to train me or something?! Kotori's turn, the card is 'Red player do twenty five sit ups." I think something feels so wrong here. Sakuya's turn, 'Red player kiss the ground' well, I'm not that desperate actually for not have a girlfriend. And now is Akane's turn 'Red player, naked!'

"That's too extreme! Let me see all of your cards!" I snatch all the cards, "there is nothing like pushups, back flips, handstand or naked here! You all tricked me!"

"We just want you to do it." All of them answer like that.

"Forget it, my turn." I roll the dice and draw the card, 'You can ask blue player to do what you want'

"Gah! Let me see the card!" Lucia snatched it from my hand, well it is actually like that, "It…. Really like this!"

"Well, bad luck for you, let me think of something, hmmmm" I'm thinking of something, Lucia is stoned there, speechless "Turn around three times then pose like cat and said 'nyaaa'" I command her.

"I won't do something embarrassing like that!" She replied.

"You tricked me before, so it's your turn."

She started turning around, one, two, three, she raise her hand and trying to said it.

"N…. n….n….ny….nya…nyaaaaaaaaaa why am I doing this!" She punch me, well, her power is not so strong as Chihaya so I'm safe.

We spend our time all day playing that game, it's so fun, playing together like this, we all forgetting our goal that day, we keep playing, having fun, without knowing what will happen tomorrow.


End file.
